Tentation
by irkiala
Summary: Byakuya et Sosuke sont en couple depuis 10 ans maintenant. Mais Byakuya aurait préféré que son amant n'invite pas son collègue ce soir. Collègue qui n'est autre que Grimmjow et accessoirement ... son ex! Cependant Sosuke et Grimmjow vont faire en sorte que Byakuya cède à la tentation ... ATTENTION RATING 18 !


_Kikoo tout le monde ! Alors en ce mercredi pluvieux quoi de mieux qu'un petit treesome ? Hein? N'ai-je pas raison !_

_Bref voici le deuxième OS de la série ! Apres Fascination, voici Tentation !_

_PS : les OS n'ont rien en commun sinon leur titres qui les relient et le fait que ce soit des treesomes!_

_A si, une dernière chose ... Enjoy !_

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya était fatigué. Oui fatigué. Il avait passé une journée de m… enfin pourrie, et il n'avait qu'une envie : un bain ! Enfin, il espérait pouvoir le prendre tranquillement. Ce dont il doutait fortement connaissant son amant. Il soupira en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait, se demandant ce que l'homme, qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années, allait lui réserver ce soir. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent ses temps-ci. Lui était très prit par la lecture et la correction des rapports de stage de ses élèves. Et son amant souvent en déplacements, suite à l'ouverture d'une nouvelle agence à Osaka.

L'arrêt de l'ascenseur le sortit de ses pensées et il emprunta le couloir pour finalement s'arrêter, étonné, devant la porte de son appartement. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi donc la porte était-elle entrouverte ? Il inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois de suite, histoire de se calmer. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, seul signe visible de son agacement, et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il entra et ferma la porte puis stoppa en voyant deux paires de chaussures dans le genkan. Deux ? Il avait encore invité quelqu'un sans lui en parler avant. Le brun se dit que finalement ce n'était pas son jour.

Tout avait mal commencé. Renji, son assistant, avait provoqué catastrophe sur catastrophe, allant du café renversé à une panne de la photocopieuse puis à l'égarement de certains rapports de stage, qu'il avait finalement retrouvé. Il lui avait fallut tout son sang froid et toute sa retenue habituels pour ne pas craquer. Moralement, en hurlant sur le jeune homme. Physiquement, en lui balançant ce qu'il avait à portée de main à la figure ou en tapant du pied. Ce qui aurait été peu digne de son statut et de son rang. Etre professeur dans l'une des plus prestigieuse université de Tokyo demandait un certain standing.

De plus, il avait eut la visite d'un de ses anciens élèves, en la personne de Kurosaki Ichigo. Elève brillant mais au combien énervant et familier. Le jeune homme venait rendre visite à son petit stagiaire et en avait profité pour venir lui parler. Byakuya aurait volontiers échappé à cet entrevu si, seulement si, il n'avait pas été coincé dans son rôle de prof parfait. Il n'avait pas put cependant s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges sur son attirance pour lui quand il suivait ses cours. Heureusement, Ichigo était toujours aussi réactif à ce genre de sous entendus, et du coup, il avait finit par prendre congés assez rapidement.

Un éclat de rire le ramena à la réalité. Il enleva ses chaussures et posa sa sacoche, avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Il poussa la porte du salon et se figea sur le seuil. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour. Il devait être maudit. Oui c'est ça, il était maudit.

-Bya-kun ! s'écria alors son amant et se levant pour venir l'enlacer.

-Sosuke ! gronda-t-il légèrement. Que fait-il là ?

-Toujours aussi content de me voir, à ce que je vois … Bya-kun, ironisa l'invité surprise.

-Grimmjow … s'il te plait …fit l'homme d'affaires en se tournant vers son collègue.

-Sosuke, j'ai eut une journée difficile, alors si tu permets…

Et il se détacha de l'étreinte du brun. Byakuya sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bains mais avant d'avoir put ouvrir la porte, il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui et un torse se coller à son dos.

-Bya-kun, susurra une voix douce à son oreille.

-Sosuke, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. J'ai vraiment eut une dure journée … j'aurais aimé me retrouver seul avec toi … et prendre un bain.

Sosuke ne vit pas le rouge monter aux joues du professeur. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait comment était son amant. La suggestion qu'il venait de faire avait quelque peu réveillé son intérêt.

-Et bien … si je mettais imaginé que tu me ferais une telle demande …

-Vas donc retrouver ton … invité.

Sosuke retourna son amant et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, sauvagement. Loin de le repousser, Byakuya répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas … quand il viens squatté ici alors que je voudrais du calme. Vas le retrouver … sinon il va déclencher une catastrophe.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires en songeant à la maladresse parfois excessive de son collègue. Puis se rembrunît quand Byakuya se dégagea à contre cœur de lui. Il se pencha, remettant une mèche ébène en place et en déposant un baiser subtil sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien.

Et il retourna au salon. Byakuya soupira et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Enfin ! Il pouvait se détendre. Ne plus penser. Ni à son job. Ni à son assistant maladroit, mais au combien attachant. Ni aux rapports de stages de ses élèves. Ni à Jaggerjack Grimmjow. L'arrogant, l'énervant, le sexy … Non ! Il plongea la tête sous l'eau pour ne plus y penser. Sosuke savait pourtant très bien qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, que cela le mettait mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment les deux hommes faisaient pour travailler ensemble. Lui, il ne pourrait jamais travailler, sans parler de s'entendre, avec l'ex de Sosuke. Il plongea une nouvelle fois la tête sous l'eau. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais son homme. Et ce n'était pas plus mal !

* * *

Byakuya finit par sortir de son bain. Il se sécha et enfila une tenue plus décontracté : un yukata noir brodé de pétales de cerisier. Il aimait porter ce genre de vêtements. Il était plus à l'aise dedans que dans les costumes qu'il mettait pour travailler. Il sortit de la salle de bain et entreprit d'aller discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Il ne voulait absolument pas tomber ni sur Sosuke, ni sur Grimmjow. Seulement, il n'eut pas cette chance. Il avait à peine posé la main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se raidit instantanément.

-Allez, tu vas bien venir boire un petit verre avec nous … Bya-kun.

-Jaggerjack ! Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais nullement le droit de m'appeler comme ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça … Bya-kun.

Byakuya n'avait pas bougé, ne voulant pas se retourner pour faire face à Grimmjow. Il n'en eut pas besoin, le bleuté s'étant rapproché pour se coller dans son dos. Byakuya réprima un frisson à le sentir si près de lui.

-Je peux savoir se que tu fais, Jaggerjack, gronda le brun.

-Mais rien … vois tu, je dois aller dans la cuisine et … tu bloques la porte … alors …

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du bleuté. Byakuya ouvrit brutalement la porte de la cuisine, y pénétra et la claqua au nez et à la barbe de l'invité.

-Hey ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Byakuya l'entendit grogner et repartir en direction du salon. Il souffla. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir, que se soit avec Sosuke … ou avec Grimmjow. Il en avait marre. Marre de sa journée et marre des manigances de son amant. Il le savait pourtant. Il le savait qu'il ne voulait plus voir son ex. Il le savait … mais il jouait avec lui. Et Byakuya savait très bien pourquoi. Alors non ! Pour une fois, Sosuke n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait !

* * *

-Je crois qu'il ne veut pas, souffla, résigné, Grimmjow en retournant s'asseoir à coté d'Aizen. Il a l'air assez … énervé.

-Justement, s'exclama le brun. Ainsi il sera plus facile de le faire céder.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, avant de se rapprocher et de brosser leurs lèvres les unes contres les autres.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait rien faire sans lui ? questionna doucement Grimmjow.

-Je sais … murmura le brun, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il va venir jeter un coup d'œil alors … s'il nous trouve … proche comme ça …

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, l'autre l'ayant très bien compris. C'est dingue comment ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. C'etait d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui faisaient qu'ils étaient redoutables en affaires. Et aussi pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, malgré le fait que Byakuya ait quitté Grimmjow pour Sosuke. Les deux hommes travaillaient déjà ensemble à l'époque et cela n'avait en rien changé leur comportement vis à vis de l'autre. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient que ça change. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien que Grimmjow était toujours partant pour les coups fourrés que le brun lui proposait. Encore plus s'ils concernaient Byakuya.

* * *

Byakuya tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Le doux murmure de l'eau, chauffant dans la bouilloire, était le seul son audible. Il s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette et reprit sa marche. Mais de nouveau, il s'arrêta. Il n'allait pas craquer. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas craquer ! Il était bien au dessus de tout ça. Pas lui !

Le bouillonnement de l'eau le sortit de ses pensées et il versa l'eau dans sa tasse. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de se préparer un vrai thé, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un thé en sachet, très bon lui aussi. Il faisait tourner lentement le petit sac de mousseline, colorant ainsi l'eau, son regard posé sur l'assiette devant lui. Il maudit son amant d'avoir mis à jour son affection pour les pâtisseries. En effet, il avait trouvé dans le frigo plusieurs parts de gâteaux qui lui était sûrement destiné, puisque Sosuke n'en mangeait jamais. Il tritura avec ses dents sa lèvre inférieure, dans une moue absolument boudeuse, mais qu'il ne savait pas au combien sexy. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa la petite cuillère et entama le gâteau aux fraises, qui le narguait dans l'assiette. Un doux gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Trop bon ! Décidément Sosuke avait le chic pour lui acheter des pâtisseries absolument divines. Il jeta le sachet de thé à la poubelle et but une gorgée de la boisson chaude. Il sentit les bienfaits de ce simple geste se répandre en lui. Il continua ainsi à déguster thé et gâteau, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vagues, se focalisant uniquement sur les sensations que lui apportaient ses deux remontants. Il se doutait bien du pourquoi de la présence de son ex, ce soir dans son appartement. Il savait très bien ce que voulait Sosuke. Celui-ci lui ayant déjà plus ou moins fait comprendre son … caprice. Byakuya n'avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner l'idée incongrue qui squattait gentiment dans un coin du cerveau quelque peu … dérangé de son amant. Il n'avait ni envie de partager Sosuke, ni envie d'être partagé. Et surtout pas si Grimmjow était de la partie. Mais c'est ce qui devait plaire à Sosuke. Apres tout, Grimmjow était son ex, il était donc en terrain connu. Mais non ! Cette fois-ci, Sosuke n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se laisserait sûrement pas soudoyer avec des pâtisseries !

Il était en train de lécher les derniers reliefs de crème sur la petite cuillère, gémissant faiblement. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et son amant se figer devant la vision de luxure qu'il renvoyait. Sosuke avait suspendu son geste et dévorait du regard le brun, appuyé, dans une pose des plus alanguies, contre le plan de travail, une petite cuillère à la bouche, les yeux fermés, magnifique dans son kimono noir, avec sa chevelure ébène flottant librement autour de lui. Sosuke déglutit au petit gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'ébène, quand celui-ci lâcha enfin la petite cuillère. Alors ouvrant les yeux, Byakuya se figea en voyant son amant, un lueur de désir au fond des yeux.

-Tu crois que je pourrais avoir le même traitement ? demanda malicieusement Sosuke.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le brun lui désigna la petite cuillère qu'il tenait encore à la main.

-Ça m'étonnerai, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Sosuke eut une petite mine boudeuse, puis se rapprocha de lui. Il le coinça contre le plan de travail, une main de chaque coté. Puis il se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Byakuya se tendre puis se laisser aller à la caresse.

-Tu es sûr ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tout à fait …

-Vraiment ? s'amusa le brun.

Il adorait jouer ainsi avec lui et voir peu à peu fendre sa carapace de froideur et d'indifférence. Il brossa de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, légèrement rougies d'avoir 'dégusté' la petite cuillère. Byakuya le laissa faire. Cependant, il ne répondit pas. Sosuke se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne devrais pas le laisser seul … il va encore faire une bêtises, lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Mais non, sourit le brun. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te joindre à nous ? fit-il malicieux.

-Sosuke …

Mais il ne le laissa pas finir, passant un bras dans son dos, le décollant ainsi du plan de travail et l'entraînant avec lui vers le salon.

-Sosuke, essaya-t-il de protester. Je … tu vas m'écoutez à la fin !

-Je sais … tu as eu une dure journée … mais viens donc te détendre avec nous.

Byakuya fixa son amant interloqué, puis se renfrogna.

-Tu sais très bien …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'autre ayant écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentit propulser dans le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tour à tour, Sosuke, à sa gauche, et Grimmjow, à sa droite. Les deux hommes lui souriaient et il eut l'impression d'être une souris prise entre deux chats.

-Allons … détends toi … Bya-kun … on va pas te manger, lâcha, dans un sourire carnassier, Grimmjow.

Byakuya le foudroya du regard et essaya de se relever mais il sentit la main de son amant sur sa cuisse, l'en empêchant. Il regarda ce dernier avec froideur et … colère.

-Sosuke … je pense avoir été assez clair … j'ai eu une journée pourrie … je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi … alors s'il te plait, laisse moi.

N'importe qui aurait été glacé suite à cette déclaration et aurait retiré sa main, mais pas Aizen Sosuke. Il savait parfaitement dans quel état était son amant et il voulait en profiter. Il adorait le mettre dans tout ses états, et ce soir, il n'y aurait pas d'exceptions.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre la peau blanche du cou. Il déposa ainsi plusieurs baisers qui envoyèrent des frissons parcourir la colonne vertébrale de l'ébène.

-Allons Bya-kun … ne voudrais-tu pas qu'on te libère de tout ton stress ?

Byakuya se raidit. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il avait confirmé à voix haute ce que pensait Byakuya. Il … il lui demandait de se laisser faire … par eux deux. Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il savait que le brun avait déjà eu des expériences de ce genre avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Il savait aussi que le brun souhait renouveler ce genre de choses avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il savait le brun patient et manipulateur… et il était en train d'en faire les frais. Le tout était de savoir comment il avait entraîné Grimmjow dans son délire. En fait, non il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il valait mieux pas qu'il ne le sache pas.

-Sosuke, gronda-t-il. Je …

-Tsss tsss … je sais … tu te retranches derrière cette excuse depuis que tu es rentré. Ne voudrais-tu pas pour une fois te laisser faire tranquillement ?

Byakuya ouvrit grands les yeux et foudroya du regard son amant.

-Je ne suis nullement une poupée qui écarte les jambes quand bon te semble !

La voix était froide et la colère contenue.

-Je ne t'ai jamais prit pour une poupée, commença le brun.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai en ce moment, lâcha froidement l'ébène. Je sais très bien de quoi tu as envie … mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Grimmjow lança un regard interrogatif à Sosuke qui lui répondit d'un petit signe de la tête, aussi ne bougea-t-il pas. Sosuke reporta son attention vers son amant qui s'était enfoncé dans le canapé en soufflant. Il avait basculé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Il en avait marre ! Il en avait marre de cette journée, qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir. Il n'avait nullement envie de faire une scène, encore moins devant Grimmjow mais s'il ne le laissait pas tranquille, c'est sûr qu'il allait craquer.

Les deux hommes se rendaient bien compte de l'état de Byakuya. Ils pensaient l'asticoter un peu, le taquiner gentiment. Mais là, il ne semblait pas aller très bien.

-Bya … murmura Sosuke.

-Mmmmm …

Il prit ça pour un encouragement et déposa ses lèvres contre la peau du cou offerte. Grimmjow, lui restait observateur. Apres tout, c'était à Sosuke de faire craquer l'ébène.

-Bya …

-Mmmm …

Voyant qu'il se laissait faire, Sosuke continua à déposer des baisers papillons. Byakuya en avait marre. Marre de cette journée. Marre d'être manipulé par son amant. Marre de résister encore et toujours à ses caprices pour au final y céder quand même. Sosuke avait raison. Il avait envie de se laisser faire. Il avait envie qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il aurait préféré n'être qu'avec son amant et profiter pleinement de lui mais temps pis, ça sera pour une autre fois.

Le brun sentait fondre la résistance de son homme. Il continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Sa main remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse. Il se redressa légèrement et fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Grimmjow. Celui-ci sourit toutes dents dehors et posa délicatement sa main sur l'autre cuisse. Ils sentirent Byakuya se tendre pour ensuite relâcher un profond soupir. Il les avait accepté. Grimmjow se pencha alors lui aussi et commença à déguster la peau offerte de l'ébène.

Byakuya était trop fatigué. Il avait cédé. Indubitablement, il avait cédé une fois de plus à son amant. Il lui ferait payer. Cher. Très cher. Mais pour l'instant, il savourait les deux mains caressant ses cuisses et les deux bouches parsemant sa peau de baisers. Il avait cédé mais ils avaient intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur.

Il sentit doucement son obi se desserrer. Il poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort, indiquant son contentement. Il sentit son kimono s'ouvrir et dévoiler son torse. Il poussa un autre gémissement. Il sentit alors un bouche descendre et explorer ses clavicules, puis son torse.

-Bien … je vois que finalement tu te laisses faire …. Murmura Sosuke à son oreille.

Byakuya entrouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de braises de son amant.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Sosuke. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Oh ! Je n'en doute pas … absolument pas, fit-il dans un sourire.

Puis il prit possession de cette bouche qui le tentait depuis tout à l'heure. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ses gémissements étaient très, très aphrodisiaques pour lui ? Pour eux ?

Grimmjow n'était pas en reste. Il faisait parcourir ses mains sur la peau blanche qui jadis lui avait appartenu. Ça faisait si longtemps ! Mais il se souvenait encore des points sensibles de l'ébène. Et il comptait bien en profiter. Doucement, il ouvrit le kimono noir. Doucement, il découvrait le corps alangui. Il sourit en constatant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé. C'était cependant une bonne habitude qu'il avait gardé. Très bonne.

Les deux hommes embrassaient et caressaient le corps qui leur était offert, profitant de cette peau blanche et douce, profitant des gémissements et des halètements qui sortait de cette bouche si sensuelle. Ils ne se battaient pas. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, ne venant en rien embêter l'autre ou le gêner dans ses mouvements. A croire qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Cette idée traversa Byakuya et il se dit que oui, ils avaient sûrement discuter de la chose et avaient sûrement mis certaines choses au point. Mais il s'en fichait. Complètement. Tout se qui comptait actuellement était les sensations qu'ils lui procuraient.

* * *

Byakuya n'en pouvait plus. Ils allaient le faire venir s'ils continuaient comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes agenouillés devant lui. Ils étaient torse nu, appliqués à leur tache. Il frémit en sentant les deux langues remonter le long de sa colonne de chair. Il ne retenait plus ni ses gémissements, ni ses mouvements de bassin involontaires. Quatre mains le caressaient. Quatre mains redessinaient les contours de son corps. Quatre mains faisaient naître des frissons sur leurs passages. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa dans un râle profond. Son corps secoué de spasmes, finit par s'affaler sur le canapé. Il laissa les derniers vestiges de l'orgasme se diffuser en lui.

Il sentit les deux hommes se redresser et s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui. Il sentit les deux bouches déposer des petits baisers papillons sur son visage et dans son cou. Il sentit le sourire qu'abordait les deux hommes.

-Tu vois … Tu avais besoin de te laisser faire … ne te sens-tu pas mieux maintenant ? murmura Grimmjow.

-Toi … gronda-t-il en se jetant sur le bleuté.

Byakuya ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette simple phrase avait réveillé la colère qu'il avait ressentit en rentrant chez lui et en le découvrant là. Il allait lui faire payer ! D'un manière bien particulière. Il savait comment il allait se venger sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Grimmjow avait été surpris par l'attaque de l'ébène. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de riposte. Mais il se laissa faire quand Byakuya s'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il n'était pas contre un peu plus d'action. Bien au contraire !

Sosuke regarda avec amusement son amant se jeter sur le bleuté. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi impulsif. Mais il faut dire que Grimmjow l'avait un peu cherché. Il observa les deux hommes s'embrasser et se sentit durcir encore. Il entendit Grimmjow gémir sous les coups de langue de Byakuya et trouva ce son tellement … grisant, qu'il décida de les laisser comme ça. Il se plaça derrière eux et fit parcourir ses mains sur le dos de son homme. Celui-ci frissonna mais continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'est-à-dire embrasser et caresser le bleuté. Reprendre possession d'un corps qui lui avait appartenu dix ans plus tôt. Le caresser. L'embrasser. Le faire gémir à nouveau.

Grimmjow se laissait faire par un Byakuya très motivé. Celui-ci embrassait, mordait, suçotait la peau de son cou et ses clavicules pour remonter taquiner un lobe d'oreille. Il n'avait pas oublier ce point sensible. Il sentit des mains baladeuses caresser la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Byakuya sourit. Oh oui ! Il allait lui payer ça. Il continua à caresser cette bosse qu'il sentait palpiter sous ses doigts. Doucement, il défit la braguette et enleva le pantalon. Il regarda quelques instants le corps alanguis sous lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix ans. Il était toujours aussi sexy et désirable. Sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres et Grimmjow déglutit à cette vue. Byakuya avait un regard de prédateur en cet instant. Un regard de dominateur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à ça que l'ébène fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Grimmjow ne sut jamais vraiment comment il se retrouva nu et en train de gémir sous les coups de langues de Byakuya. Il faisait complètement abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas l'ébène. Celui-ci s'appliquait à le faire gémir le plus possible tout en essayant de ne pas être débordé par les sensations que lui procurait Sosuke. En effet, ce dernier lui avait retiré son kimono et s'amusait à taquiner sa prostate avec deux de ses longs doigts fins insérés en lui.

Byakuya décida de pimenter un peu le jeu. Apres tout, ils ne pourraient pas venir s'en plaindre. C'était eux qui étaient venus le lancer. Il fit doucement glisser un doigt le long de la verge du bleuté, l'humidifiant en même temps que celle-ci. Puis il le fit glisser vers les fesses de sa victime. Celui-ci se raidit légèrement à l'intrusion, n'en ayant pas vraiment l'habitude. Mais il ne put rien dire. Le langue de Byakuya ne lui laissait aucun répit. Doucement, Byakuya préparait le terrain. Ce n'était pas son intention première mais l'idée avait fait son chemin et il avait envie de posséder le bleuté. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien de ce que le brun ferait. Il s'en réjouit. Il allait enfin savoir ce que ça faisait. Prendre et être pris. En même temps.

Un fois qu'il le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts et sentit son amant se coller dans son dos. Il stoppa interrogatif. Puis il se rassura en voyant son amant l'habiller d'un préservatif. Il frémit sous les mains expertes du brun. Celui-ci étala ensuite un peu de gel lubrifiant sur la verge dressée.

Grimmjow s'était redressé sur ses coudes en sentant les doigts le quitter. Il observait les deux amants et les trouvait beaux. Très beaux. Et très sexy aussi. Un vrai appel à la luxure. Byakuya, appuyé contre le torse de son amant, se laissait préparer par ce dernier. Il avait les joues rougies par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos, profitant de la main sur se verge qui l'enduisait de gel tout en la caressant. Sosuke regarda le bleuté et mit un peu de gel sur ses doigts, qu'il enfonça en lui. La tête de Grimmjow partit en arrière dans un soupir. Il était moins doux que Byakuya mais c'était tout aussi bon !

Sosuke se plaisait dans son rôle. Il donnait du plaisir aux deux tout en les préparant à la suite. Il retira ses doigts de l'anneau de chair de Grimmjow, attrapa la virilité de Byakuya et guida celle-ci pour qu 'elle s'enfonce dans les profondeurs serrées du bleuté. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir où se partageaient soulagement, plaisir et envie. Soulagement d'en être enfin arrivé là. Plaisir de se trouver là. Et envie d'aller plus loin encore.

Byakuya se laissa guider par Sosuke dans ses premiers mouvements. Le brun était plaqué contre lui et il le sentait palpiter contre sa cuisse. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le sentir en lui. Le sentir en lui pour compléter cette sensation, cette chair qui l'enserrai si fortement. C'était incroyable pour lui d'être là. De se sentir là. Si serré. Si au chaud. Si bien.

-Sosuke … fit-il la voix prise par le plaisir. Viens …

-Tu es sûr ? répondit le brun contre son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya donna un coup de bassin vers l'arrière très suggestif. Sosuke n'y résista pas. Il enfila un préservatif sur sa verge douloureuse, y étala une pointe de gel et s'enfonça dans l'antre accueillante de l'ébène. Il soupira d'aise une fois enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Il sourit en entendant Byakuya pousser lui aussi un soupir de contentement. Il se mit alors en mouvement, entraînant Byakuya avec lui, lui même entrant et sortant de Grimmjow qui avait accroché les bords du canapé pour faire face à la déferlante de sensations qui lui parvenait. Les trois hommes n'étaient que ça : plaisir, gémissements, halètement. Une fois le rythme pris, les mains et les bouches se mirent à parcourir ce qu'elles pouvaient. Bientôt des cris se firent entendre.

Grimmjow venait d'atteindre l'extase sous les coups de butoir de l'ébène. Il était rarement l'uke, mais là il ne regrettait en rien sa place. Et puis la nuit n'était pas encore finie. Il sentit Byakuya donner quelques supplémentaires avant d'être terrassé lui aussi par l'orgasme. Puis se fut autour de Sosuke de se libérer dans son homme. Seuls étaient audibles leurs respirations saccadées.

Ils se désemboîtèrent et Sosuke s'occupa de les débarrasser des capotes usagées. Il disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônait une carafe d'eau fraîche et trois verres. Il se figea à la vue des deux hommes avachis dans le canapé.

Grimmjow était toujours allongé sur le dos. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps. Il transpirait le sexe et la luxure. Sosuke n'avait qu'un envie : lécher, et ainsi goûter, le semence qui était sur son ventre. Connaître le goût de cet homme. Et le partager avec Byakuya. Son regard se porta sur celui-ci. L'ébène s'était assis entre les jambes du bleuté. Son dos reposait contre le canapé et sa tête avait basculé en arrière. Sur lui aussi était une fine pellicule de sueur. Sosuke laissa ses yeux balayer et dévorer le corps de son amant et il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Oui il l'aimait. Il en était sûr. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne. L'évidence de la chose le prit à la gorge et il dut se retenir pour ne pas envoyer valdinguer le plateau et se jeter sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers eux. Il posa le plateau, remplit les verres et les tendit à ses deux partenaires. Ceux-ci semblèrent alors sortirent de leur transe et attrapèrent les verres. Ils burent en silence, appréciant l'eau fraîche qui descendait le long de leur gorge, les rafraîchissant.

Sosuke se rapprocha, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, de Grimmjow. Il se pencha sur l'homme allongé et commença à lécher son ventre. Le bleuté frémit en sentant cette langue, taquine, recueillir sa semence. Il frémit encore en rencontrant les yeux emplis de désir du brun. Byakuya regardait avec une certaine fascination son amant. Avec une certaine avidité aussi. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait put pensé, sans jalousie. Il regardait cette langue laper le liquide épais et blanchâtre. Il eut subitement l'envie lui aussi d'y goûter. Voir s'il avait toujours le même goût. Sosuke se releva et embrassa à pleine bouche son amant qui le laissa faire. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et Sosuke partagea avec Byakuya ce qu'il avait recueillit. Ils mirent fin au baiser intense pour reprendre leurs respirations. Grimmjow avait regardé incrédule l'échange en se disant qu'ils avaient bien de la chance de s'être trouvé. Puis il se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance de les avoir trouvé.

Les doigts de Sosuke caressaient la joue de Byakuya et celui-ci rechercha le contact. Le brun sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur le nez. Ce qui le fit rougir.

-Bien … et si on passait à la suite ? proposa Sosuke, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
